


"Could I buy your love?"

by SpoiledGodness, YuureiOtosaka



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledGodness/pseuds/SpoiledGodness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuureiOtosaka/pseuds/YuureiOtosaka
Summary: Victoria Chase is tired of the dates with the rich kids. Nathan suggested to rent a girlfriend to make all of this to stop. Rachel said that Max is trying to keep her scholarship by working in 3 different jobs.And now, Victoria Chase has to deal with Maxine Caulfield.(No powers and no storm AU, just some cute stuff about these two.)And I won't finish it, just warning. It takes part on the challenge I'm making and this one is the "incomplete fanfiction". I'm so sorry xD





	"Could I buy your love?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first time writing something in here, this will be posted in other sites too.  
Please warn me of any mistakes I made. English is not my first language.

"Miss Chase, what a pleasant surprise." Nathan laughed as he bowed.  
"I'm just happy to be you and not another spoiled kid with a rich family." Victoria laughed at the boy.  
"Well... How are your blind dates going?" Nathan asked, sitting on the park bench which they were.  
"A big and huge shit. These guys think they can do whatever they want and when they want me! I just wanted to get this over with at once."  
"You know as long as you're a Chase and you're not dating anyone, they won't stop, right?" The boy said as he looked bored into the sky.  
"Yes, yes ... Nate, of course I know that while I'm not..." the blonde stopped mid-sentence. "Nathan Prescott, you smart bastard." Victoria smiled as she stood up.  
"What did I do?" Nathan asked as he looked at her with a curious expression.  
Victoria flashed the biggest smile Nathan had ever seen.  
The blonde began to explain.  
"See, you just hang out with me on these dates, right?" She put her hand on her waist as she gestured with her hands, drawing the boy's attention. "So if I started dating someone, then it would end for both of us, right?"  
Nathan stared at her for a few seconds before understanding what she was saying.  
"No, no, no, no, no and no. Fuck no, Vic, you know that I'm gay."  
"God... Nathan, I wasn't talking about you." She laughed.  
"Oh ..." Was all he could say. "But how are you going to find someone willing to put up with your annoyance?" He rested his head in his hands, looking bored at Victoria.  
"I'll pay someone to do that."  
"You what?"  
"Exactly what I said, I'll pay someone for it."  
Nathan thought for a moment.  
"Wouldn't it be easier just to ask Taylor or Courtney to do that?"  
"Taylor has already told my parents that she would never, for nothing in this world, date me." She explained. "And Courtney isn't exactly my type."  
"Oh, this is new." The boy smiled. "What's your weakness, Chase?"  
"Like I was going to tell you."  
"Bitch."  
"Queen bitch of Blackwell, pleased to meet you."  
They laughed.  
"And how will you find someone who is willing to do that?"  
"Blackwell is full of scholars, right?" She smiled at him "Who wouldn't do that for some money?"  
"You evil bitch. That's amazing." Nathan stood and pushed his shoulder playfully. "So, what are we going to do in this minute?"  
"Ice cream?"  
"Deal."

\---------------------------------------------------

"Max, you can't get another job! This will ruin your sanity ... And mine for having to deal with you sick." Chloe tried to convince her childhood friend not to do the craziness she was about to do.  
"Chloe, you know I need to do this to keep my scholarship, right?" Max rubbed her eyes, visibly tired.  
"Yeah, but I don't even see you take your damn camera anymore!"  
"Chloe, calm down." Rachel tried to reassure her girlfriend by hugging her waist. "But you're right, Max is already pretty overwhelmed with these two jobs." She gave Max a calming look. "Don't think I didn't notice that you're totally tired."  
Max winced. Rachel was too observant.  
"Well, I can't be late for work, so I'm leaving now." Max didn't give them a chance to say anything, just left.  
"How long has she not slept properly?" Rachel asked Chloe.  
"About... three weeks." Chloe snapped her tongue, snuggling Rachel against his chest. "I'm worried about her..."  
Chloe was quiet for a moment.  
A knock on the door took her out of her thoughts, though.  
Rachel let go of the hug and went to answer her door.  
"Yeah? Oh, hey Taylor."  
"Hi Rachel. I need you to help me with something ..." Taylor smiled at Rachel.  
They had been friends for some time, even though Rachel and Victoria didn't get along, the girl never forbade them to talk to each other.  
"Chemistry assignment, right?" Rachel smiled as she was about to go get her notebooks.  
"Oh, actually, this time is something different ..." The smaller one stared, so she went back to the door. "Victoria is looking for someone to pretend to be her girlfriend, could you let me know if you know of someone who would accept this job, please?"  
"Girlfriend?" Chloe asked from the bedroom couch. "Is the Chase a fucking lesbian?"  
"Chloe, we'll talk about this later." Between the lines, Rachel was telling Chloe to shut up. "Well, any exceptions besides boys?"  
"No, not that I know of."  
"Well then what do you think of Max?" Rachel asked and Chloe widened her eyes.  
"Maxine Caufield?" Taylor thought for a moment. "I don't think Victoria has anything against her, but I'll ask anyway. Thanks Rachel, you're a lifesaver."  
Taylor left and Rachel closed the door.  
"I don't believe you, are you going to make Max Victoria's girlfriend?"  
"Yes, Victoria must be desperate to do something of this level and people will give up fast." Rachel threw herself at her girlfriend, who grabbed her promptly. "In addition, will take Max out of and so many works, look on the bright side."  
"You always know how to convince me of something, don't you?" Chloe sighed and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.  
Rachel laughed as she shifted briefly to reach the controller.  
"My turn to pick a movie, and as much as I know you'll sleep halfway." She lay on top of Chloe while her head was caressed. "I love you."  
Chloe blushed, but kissed the slightest anyway.  
No words were needed now.

\-------------------------------------------------- -

"Maxine Caulfield?!" Victoria shouted in her bedroom, enjoying that her parents weren't there to scold her.  
"Yeah, Rachel said she's been working a lot lately." Taylor would say as she fixed her makeup.  
Taylor had always found it strange that she had never seen Victoria out of her perfect form. Perfectly groomed, brushed hair, her perfect make-up, and, as usual, giving her a frightening and oppressive image, and no inch of her clothes were out of place. Not even a thread.  
"Of course it would be the hipster in love with that Polaroid camera ... Really, Taylor?" Victoria frowned, still sitting on her bed.  
"Victoria, calm down. She can't be that bad ... can she?"  
"You motherfuckers! Next time I go get nightly snacks by myself, don't ask for the whole fridge!" Courtney said as she entered the room full of sweets and sodas.  
"Vic said he won't be with Hipster."  
Taylor reached for a chocolate bar and bit it.  
Courtney scowled at Taylor, and she knew exactly what that meant.  
They would convince Victoria to do something they wanted.  
They should only hurt Chase's pride a little to make it work.  
"Oh, so she wants us to get someone else? How about we put up a huge sign saying "Blackwell's bitch is paying to fuck her." Would you rather risk her reputation like that or "dating" a hipster?"  
Victoria stared at Courtney in shock, expecting it from anyone but her.  
"You wouldn't dare." Victoria sharpened her eyes as she stared at the brunette, but soon after, she turned to her side, making a 'humpf' sound in the process. "Well, getting someone to accept this is your job, slaves of the Queen of Blackwell." Victoria did an exaggerated pose while playing.  
"Well, and we found someone. Her name is Maxine Caulfield and ..." Taylor was cut off.  
"Fuck you, Taylor, I'm not going to date a hipster." Victoria showed the middle finger to Taylor.  
Here was a perfect chance to hurt her pride.  
"Oh, so your slave is out."  
Victoria widened her eyes and stared at her.  
"Plus I'd pay to see our dear Chase dating this hipster."  
"I'd pay to see her be able to stay with this girl for over a month."  
Mentally, they gave a high-five, they had managed to hurt her pride.  
"I'll defend my pride as a Chase and say that the Chase's don't date any hipsters." Victoria folded her arms and looked away. "But knowing the two bitches you are, that excuse won't work with you. Am I wrong?"  
"When you are?" Courtney asked as she stole Taylor's candy bar, receiving the girl's outraged look.  
"Never, I'm a Chase, and a Chase is never wrong."  
"I'll accept your taunts about how I couldn't stand a month with her." She stood up, wiping her skirt and heading for the door. "If I can stand two months, will you bitches have to obey me for three months, compris or êtes-vous des idiots?"  
"Okay, so that's the deal, Vic? What if you don't do your part?"  
"I'll obey you, instead." Victoria answered quickly, as if she had the answer ready.  
Taylor and Courtney stared at each other and then let out a smile.  
"And now we have a deal."

\---------------------------------------------------

"Right ... So, Maxine Caulfield, right?"  
The sounds of clinking plates and cups were very audible, along with the scream of cooks announcing ready-made orders from the kitchen, even though it was still 8 am on a Saturday at Arcadia Bay. This was the Two Whales everyone was used to.  
Victoria was sitting at the farthest table of all, cross-legged and hands supporting her face, her expensive clothes and fake smile highlighted herself in this place.  
"Uh, yes, yes ... I'd rather you call me Max." Max started quickly and nervously. "Pleasure..."  
"Okay... This is not a job interview, so don't be so nervous." Victoria's smile faded. "If you want this job, it's yours."  
"Uh, but what exactly do I have to do?" Max started toying with his fingers.  
"Pretend to be my girlfriend." Victoria started. "If you can refrain yourself from touching me, I'd appreciate it. I just need someone to introduce to my parents. Nothing more, nothing less."  
Max seemed to have been lost somewhere in her thoughts.  
"Hey hipster, I don't have the all day.” The blonde snapped her fingers in front of Max to get her attention.  
"Oh, yes, yes, of course." Max coughed. "Uh, if that's all I think I accept."  
"You think?" Victoria raised her eyebrow.  
"No, no.. I get the job."  
"Right... Can we close at 2,500? I'll pay extra for each date, too."  
"What- 2,500 ?!" Max screamed and then choked on his coffee.  
"Please don't scream... I'm not deaf... yet..." Victoria said as she rubbed her eyebrows.  
"Oh, right, sorry ..." Max scratched the back of her head. "But… couldn't you have picked someone from Blackwell's… 'Elite' over a hipster you never even talked to in your life?"  
"Yes, but Blackwell's 'Elite' is made up of totally unnecessary assholes that would obviously speak shit in front of my dad, and that would result in trouble for me..." Victoria ran a hand through her short blond hair. She hadn't lied, just hadn't told the whole truth.  
"So basically you want me to do nothing stupid is pretend to be your girlfriend in front of your parents, is that it?" Max stared at her in surprise. "And will you still pay me more than my jobs just for that?"  
"Basically, yes." Victoria stared at her phone.  
"Then yes!" Max smiled sweetly.  
"Great. We'll have to improve your notes, labels on the table and ..." Victoria looked down at her sweatshirt. "Your wardrobe, if you want to be paid, understood?"  
"Uh, now I see the tricky part of it..." The shorter one sighed. "But it's alright."  
"Great, we'll start today with your wardrobe." Victoria stood up, leaving the money on the counter and staring at Max. "Are you coming or not?"  
Max quickly got up and settled next to her. "But... I can't afford the clothes..." She was sure the blonde would pick something for her with more than 4 digits in price.  
"Are you an idiot? I wouldn't let you pay for it. Today is all on me." Victoria fought back, searching for the car key as she walked.  
They arrived in the restaurant parking lot, and soon Max saw the car she was going into.  
"No way." Max muttered. "No fucking way!" Max shouted as she watched the car. "This... Is this a Corvette Grand Sport ?!"  
"Yes, I usually go out with the Acura NSX, but today I wanted to go out with this car a little." Victoria unlocked and entered. "Watch out for the paint, it's expensive to repair." Victoria stared at Max through the passenger glass. "Are we going today or in the next century?"  
"Today, I really want to see what kind of sound his engine makes." Max came in and fastened his belt.  
"Just this once, Caulfield." Victoria started the car and the engine growled.  
Max made a satisfying noise as she shifted in the car seat.  
"Ooh, I like the idea of having push buttons." Max smiled as she putted her hands on the car's buttons.  
"Maxine fucking Caulfield, if you put 40 degrees in the heater, I'll drop you in the middle of the road, understood?" Victoria realized that they were already doing 40 degrees in the car. "Get your hand out of there now!"  
Victoria grabbed Max's hand and held it in hers while shifting the car.  
When she realized, she was playing Alt-J - Something Good.  
"At least you got a good song, if it was any of your songs, I'd kill myself right now."  
"Skip!" Max jumped to Syd Matters - To all of You. "Oh? Was anyone going to say anything about my taste in music, Tori?"  
"Tell that to someone and you're dead." Victoria gritted her teeth. "And call me 'Tori' again and I will finish you and your Polaroid."  
"Wow, she barks, but I bet she doesn't bite." Max smiled. "You're mean, Tori."  
Victoria was beginning to think this was a bad idea.  
She didn't care, though. She didn't have time to worry about that, as the hipster next to her apparently wanted to kill her with heat or shame.

Or maybe both.


End file.
